


Maid outfits and pink thongs

by MateaHefler



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin in thongs, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shark Boy, Thongs - Freeform, awkward Rin, guy wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all supposed to be harmless fun but, the moment she has seen him wearing that pink thong, it all went away with the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid outfits and pink thongs

"We're going to cosplay." A red haired girl ordered, throwing an outfit at her half-asleep boyfriend.

 

Rin opened his magenta eyes and stared at Shizuka, wondering why. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, repeating the process a few times before speaking.

 

"Are you going to wear a maid outfit?" He asked, smirking. "Because I would gladly be the master."

 

"Pervert." Shizuka commented, rolling her green eyes. "If it were like that, you'd be the one wearing a maid outfit because I am not shaving my legs that often. No, we're cosplaying as Shark Boy and Lava Girl."

 

"You're not shaving your legs?"

 

"It's winter, I am not shaving until summer." Shizuka answered, glaring at Rin. "Don't judge me, metro."

 

"Metro?" Rin mumbled, confused.

 

"Now, go and put on the outfit." Shizuka smirked. "Maybe I even let you bite me."

 

Shizuka has never seen Rin so fast on land.

 

***

 

"Come on, Rin." Shizuka whined as she hit her head against the bathroom door in exasperation. "You've already seen me as Lava Girl."

 

"I'd rather wear the maid outfit."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Rin growled. "This looks ridiculous."

 

"Deal." Shizuka grinned, grabbing the black and white outfit from the back of the rolling chair.

 

She barged in the bathroom, raising a brow.

 

"Really?" Shizuka drawled as she stared. "Hello Kitty briefs?"

 

"S-s-shut up!"

 

"No wonder you'd rather wear the maid outfit."

 

"Gou bought these, okay?" Rin snapped, blushing like a tomato.

 

"I'll buy you thongs." Shizuka teased, wrapping her arms around Rin's waist. She smacked his ass, giggling when he jumped and yelped. "Is pink okay?"

 

"You're being mean." He pouted, blushing even more as he embraced her.

 

"Seriously though, are pink thongs okay?"

 

"No! I don't wear thongs, Shizu!"

 

"Too bad." Shizuka sighed. "I would've done anything for you if you did."

 

Rin stiffened in her arms, thinking.

 

"Anything?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Promise?" He whispered, leaning down until their noses were touching.

 

"Yes." Shizuka hummed, biting her lip and squeezing his ass. "Anything."

 

"Deal."

 

Shizuka's eyes bugged out in shock. She thought Rin was teasing back. Numbly, she stepped away from Rin and went out of the bathroom only to come back with pink, frilly thong in hand.

 

"You already have it?" Rin squeaked.

 

"Yeah, it was supposed to be your mock-birthday present."

 

Rin breathed in deeply and discarded Hello Kitty briefs, blushing furiously when Shizuka's eyes strayed, darkening as they scanned his body. He pulled on the thong, grimacing as the string settled between his ass cheeks.

 

"Put on the maid outfit, too." Shizuka ordered, voice husky and green eyes dark.

 

Without a word, Rin obeyed, staring at Shizuka as he pulled the short dress on. Shizuka stepped close to him, closing the back and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

"Mm," she hummed, her hands starting to wander. "I was right, you do look hot like this, Rin-chan."

 

Rin's shakily breathed out, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he let Shizuka touch and kiss him. Her right hand caressed the side of his thigh, slowly moving up until it reached his hip and the side of the thong. One slim finger went beneath the strap, moved to the left then another finger and another until four fingers were just below the waistband, teasing Rin.

 

"Shizuka!"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Stop teasing." Rin gasped, feeling tips of her fingers touch his erection before her hand wrapped around it.

 

Shizuka nibbled on the skin of his neck, listening to Rin's gasps as she jerked him off. Her other hand was splayed open on Rin's stomach, holding him to her. Rin whimpered when she stopped, her hand pulling away but then she was opening the back of the dress. Her hands were on his hips as she used her teeth to undo the buttons on the back, making Rin use his arms to prop up against the sink, back arched slightly.

 

"I'm wet, Rin." Shizuka breathed, squeezing his hips gently. "Seeing you like this..."

 

Rin opened his eyes when he felt her body slide down his, breathing in sharply when she pressed a kisses against his inner thighs. Shizuka scraped her teeth against the smooth skin, soothing the tingling sensation with the tip of her tongue. She slowly pulled down the thong, then her hands slowly moved back up to rest on his thighs as she kissed them.

 

"Turn around and lean against the sink, Rin." She ordered, eyes becoming even darker when he did. 

 

Shizuka flipped the skirt up, then placed it over her head as she placed kisses all over Rin's dick. Then she licked him from top to bottom, swirling around the tip, tasting him. Rin jerked forward when she scratched his thigh lightly.

 

She wrapped her lips around him, slowly taking more of him in her mouth. Rin's legs were shaking.

 

"Shizuka." He gasped, throwing his head back as he tried not to jerk his hips up, fingers twitching with want to wrap around her silky, red hair. He groaned again when she hummed around him. "More, Shizuka. Please."

 

Humming again, Shizuka started to move faster, her hand grasping the bottom of his cock as she bobbed up and down, swallowing now and then.

 

"Close." Rin whimpered, biting his lip harsh enough to draw blood. "Shizuka."

 

Breathing in deeply, Shizuka pulled back only to go down until he reached her throat. Rin was moaning as he felt her throat work around him each time she took him all the way in. He could feel himself coming closer to orgasm.

 

"I'm coming." He groaned, left hand going beneath the skirt to wrap in her hair.

 

Warm fluid filled Shizuka's mouth and she swallowed fast, moaning at the taste of Rin's sperm. Rin's hips bucked up a few times before he stilled completely, moaning her name. Shizuka pulled away and stood up, breathing heavily as she licked her lips. Rin quickly grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, tongue tangling with hers.

 

"That..." Rin breathed as he pulled Shizuka closer. "Was amazing."

 

"When are you going to be ready for the next round?"

 

Rin choked on his spit, magenta eyes wide but then he smirked as he wrapped his arms tight around her and kisses her again.

 

"Oh, don't worry." He smiled against her lips. "I'm sure we could get it up if we're insistent enough."

 


End file.
